Cowboy Casanova
by Goldengal1234
Summary: I thought the song fit them, please tell me I'm not the only one.


Warnings: I don't pwn hetalia or Cowboy Casanova by Carrie underwood (right?) they are both to awesome

.  
>~You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease. You run and you try, and you're trying to hide. And you're wondering why you can't get free.~<p>

Bloody hell it's hard to hide from these feelings. I thought as I paced around the room. I'm disgusted with myself. How the f**k can I be in love with France? France above all people in this bloody world! America would have been better!

~He's like a curse, He's like a drug. You'll get addicted to his love. You wanna get out but he's holding you down. Cause you can't live without one more touch.~

"England! Cheri!" Oh god he's here, that wanker is here! "I'm not your cheri! What do you want? No, wait get out of my house!" He opened my bedroom door, damn why so beautiful?  
>"I came over for some fun…" He has that sick, perverted smile on his face as he walked towards me.<br>"I don't think so, you bloody git. Didn't I tell you to get out of my hou-" He cut me off with a kiss. I wanted to push him off, but I was instantly hooked. I wanted more. And that's when I was pushed onto the bed.

~He's a, a good time, Cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cold drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes. And he only comes out comes out at night, gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight you better run for your life.~

Last night, I still can't believe I had sex with that man. At this moment we've both ended up going to the same bar. I'm sitting at the bar having some drinks, he's over leaning up against the record machine flirting with some pretty girls. If only they knew his cunning body would lead them to broken hearts. I could feel him taking glances at me, I turn around and I'm staring straight in his vivid blue snake eyes. I felt a tickling sensation in my stomach I want them to go away but they feel so good. He turned towards the girls smiling said something to them and started to come towards me with that same smile on his face. You think he can't control himself during the day; he's wild but really good at what he does at night… Wait what the bloody hell am I saying? Spain is better than that thing!...not that I know… So I left before things got out of hand.

~I see that look on your face. You ain't hearing what I say. So I'll say it again, cause I've been where you been. And I know how it ends, you can't get away. Don't even look in his eyes. He'll tell you nothing but lies. And you wanna believe, but you won't be deceived if you listen to me and take my advice.~

Why am I blushing in bliss at the remembrance of that night? I want to go back to him, so I stop in the middle of the side walk trying to figure out what to do. I look behind me, oh crap he followed me out here. I don't look in his eyes at first but my eyes somehow wondered to his and I can't look away. "England, I love you what happened the other night ment a lot to me." I know their lies but my mind keeps on thinking it's the truth. Why won't I take my own advice?

~Run, run away. Don't let him mess with your mind. He'll tell you anything you wanna hear. He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time. But just remember…..  
>He's a, a good time, Cowboy Casanova. Leaning up against the record machine. Looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy coated misery. He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes. And he only comes out at night. He gives you feelings you don't wanna fight, you better run for your life.~<p>

My head keeps telling me to run away, but my body won't respond. So I say the thing that I've been trying to hide the whole time I realized what I thought about him. "I love you too France." He kisses me and I kiss back. This man the enemy of all women in the world, this cunning snake with blue eyes, and the devil in disguise, is the one I fell in love with. And there is no getting away from it.


End file.
